


There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing

by frostysunflowers



Series: May your days be merry and bright [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yuletide silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: In the run up to Christmas, a sprig of mistletoe in the elevator has a rather amorous effect on the occupants of Stark Tower, much to Tony's frustration.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: May your days be merry and bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638517
Comments: 22
Kudos: 257





	There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing

**Author's Note:**

> You know those fics that you start writing with the knowledge that they're pretty ridiculous and silly and you should probably stop but don't and need to finish so you can never see or think about it again? This is one of those haha.
> 
> Originally inspired by the song 'Love in an elevator' by Aerosmith, this evolved into a Christmas fic pretty quickly and honestly, this is truly over the top sentimental probably almost bordering on crack nonsense, so please don't take too seriously. 
> 
> Happy holidays! <3

A jazzy jingle of Christmas music drifts from the television as Tony watches Rhodey pull on his jacket with a rapidly growing sense of melancholy. He keeps the smirk, left over from the typical stream of teasing comments that always form part of their farewells, firmly fixed on his face, stretching it when Rhodey looks at him. 

''Stay out of trouble.''

Tony rolls his eyes. ''Boring.''

''I’m serious, Tones,'' Rhodey sighs, picking up his bag. ''Last thing I need is a call from Pepper saying you’ve done something reckless and stupid while I’m too far away to do anything about it.''

''You being here wouldn’t stop me,'' Tony points out. 

''Maybe not,'' Rhodey claps a hand into Tony’s shoulder, ''but it would mean I could yell at you about it sooner.''

Tony just looks at him, any sarcastic or sassy remark he could give disappearing as his mind turns blank, rendered useless under the touch of Rhodey’s thumb brushing against his skin, just below the sleeve of his t-shirt. 

He allows himself approximately two seconds of desperate yearning when Rhodey pulls him close for a one-armed hug, then schools his features and steps back to grin at his best friend. 

Rhodey narrows his eyes slightly, arm remaining around Tony’s shoulders as he studies his face. They’re so close together that Tony can see the faint lines by the corner of his mouth that Tony likes to think exist because of all the times they’ve made each other laugh. 

From the moment they met, Tony always thought Rhodey unfairly attractive, all gorgeous dark skin and boyish grin and broad shoulders, and it’s only got worse as the years have gone by. 

It started slow. Wild alcohol flushed nights running into hazy mornings behind dorm doors where Tony would gaze blearily at a sleeping Rhodey across the room, wondering a hundred what if's. Then came the dark days of bitter grief and scattered late night phone calls in the wake of Howard and Maria’s death while Rhodey was all the way on the other side of the world, the gentle timbre of his voice the only thing capable of doing anything to soothe Tony’s hurt. 

Then it grew faster and Tony’s denial grew with it, dismissing everything as foolish fancy, some kind of misplaced affection whenever Rhodey’s smile would make his heart bounce or a touch of Rhodey’s hand would turn his blood hot. He became so good at lying to himself that he almost started to believe it, letting the lines between truth and fiction blur until he didn’t have to think too much about it. 

Rhodey falling out of the sky changed everything. 

Tony had saved him, swooping down in the nick of time to wrap a hand around Rhodey’s wrist and pull him back, high into the air and away from the ground. He looked down to see Rhodey yank the faceplate of his suit away and the expression on his friend’s face, the intensity of _something_ mixed in with wide eyed relief and a breathless grin of gratitude had proved to be the final thing that sealed Tony’s fate. 

Love. 

In love. 

In love with Rhodey. 

There had been no time to dwell on the realisation. The potential for loss had thrown everything into such sharp reality for the others that the decision to stop fighting was immediately unanimous, putting them all back on the same page for what felt like the first time in a long time, making their next steps very clear. 

It was hard going, seeming damn near impossible at times, but Rhodey was a constant support, a strong and unyielding presence by Tony’s side through it all. 

The records were amended, everybody came home and life moved on. Tony spent more and more time with Peter Parker, the kid that was thankfully no longer swinging around Queens in a onesie, Bucky received treatment to help free him from the last remnants of HYDRA lingering in his mind and Tony came to shaky terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend. 

That was over a year ago and still, _still,_ Tony continues to love him from a distance, unable to move past the fear of what could happen if he were to tell Rhodey how he feels. 

Lately though, the wanting, the _desire_ has been reaching maddening levels. 

They’ve always been close, physical in their expressions of affection for each other, but these days even a quick, playful shove to the shoulder or a hand briefly resting on the back of his neck is too much for Tony to handle. 

Especially when Rhodey is still staring at him, eyes dark and thoughtful. 

''Don’t you have someplace to be?'' Tony says, voice cracking a little. ''Thought you military types were incapable of being anything but punctual.''

Rhodey’s response is to pull Tony in for another hug, using both arms this time. A hand buries itself into Tony’s hair while another settles on his lower back and Tony instantly melts, resting his head against Rhodey’s shoulder and holding onto him tightly. 

It’s the sweetest form of torture and he can’t get enough, can’t resist the opportunity to subtlety tuck his nose against Rhodey’s neck, close his eyes and breathe in. 

''I’m the one you tell things to,'' Rhodey’s voice murmurs by his ear, the words reverberating against his chest, ''and I have been since you were a teenage mess.'' The fingers in Tony’s hair tighten their grip slightly. ‘’What’s going on in that oversized brain of yours?’’

Tony tenses immediately, heartbeat ramping up. A crazy part of him desperately wants to say something, to grab Rhodey by the face and kiss him senseless, maybe shove him against the wall and run his hands down to - 

''Tony?''

Tony jerks out of the hug, trying not to dwell on how Rhodey’s hands linger on him until they can no longer reach. ''I’m fine, honeybear. You worry too much.''

Rhodey gives him another long look, clearly suspicious, and then sighs in defeat. ''If you say so, Tones.''

''I do say so,'' Tony says, fixing the grin back into place as they head to the elevator. The doors open as they draw near and Pepper steps out, her face brightening as she notices them. 

''Oh, am I in time for the big, dramatic farewell?'' she asks, laughing lightly as Rhodey leans in to peck her on the cheek. 

''Not dramatic,'' Tony grumbles. 

''You’ll be back for Christmas?'' she asks Rhodey and he smiles. 

''Should be. It’s just a run of the mill reconnaissance mission, nothing exciting.''

''Be careful.''

''Always,'' Rhodey reassures. 

Pepper moves to stand beside Tony as they both watch Rhodey step inside the elevator. He gives them a quick wave, eyes meeting Tony’s in a silence exchange that Tony can’t quite understand, and then he’s gone. 

There’s a beat or two of silence in which Tony stares morosely into space, and then Pepper sighs loudly. 

''You didn’t tell him, did you.''

''I tried, Pep, I really tried,'' Tony whines, turning to lean his forehead into the slope of her neck and shoulder. 

''Normal people tried or Tony Stark tried?''

''What’s the difference?''

''Normal people _actually_ try.''

Her hand on the back of his neck and her manicured nails gently toying with the ends of his hair smooth the edges of her words, but Tony still groans in dismay. 

''Should have kissed him,'' Pepper sighs. 

''In the elevator?'' Tony leans back with a scoff. ''Please. Have you no class, Miss Potts? Hardly says romance, does it?''

''Who said anything about romance? I’m just trying to get you to tell the man how you feel.''

''You’re bossy,'' Tony mumbles petulantly. 

''You _made_ me the boss.''

''Of Stark Industries, not my love life!''

''You don’t _have_ a love life. And you never will unless you tell James that you’re in love with him.''

''Whoa, you’re in love with Colonel Rhodes?''

The jubilant delight in the young voice does nothing to prevent the rush of mortified panic. Tony turns quickly, spotting a grinning Peter standing in the kitchen, a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other. His face is bright and happy, the genuine warmth in it so vivid that Tony doesn’t quite know how to react. 

''Peter,'' Pepper scolds fondly, ''you can’t have ice cream for breakfast.''

''Mister Stark said I could,'' Peter says sheepishly, shoulders hunching a little. '''Cause it’s Christmas.''

''Tony!'' 

''What?'' Tony throws up his hands. ''It is!''

''No, Christmas is two weeks away,'' Pepper says as she glares at Tony and then looks pointedly at Peter. He wilts with a pout but obediently puts the ice cream and chocolate syrup back in their rightful places. 

''Don’t look at me like that,'' she says as both Tony and Peter blink glumly at her. ''You know May wouldn’t approve.''

Tony sighs and shrugs apologetically at Peter. ''Sorry, Underoos. The wrath of Aunt Hottie is enough to terrify any sensible man.''

''I’d hardly call you sensible,'' Pepper scoffs.

''Hey,'' Tony pouts, ''I’m sensible enough for May to trust me to look after Peter while she’s away.''

''You’re not the one she’s trusting,'' Pepper pats him on the arm, giving Peter an approving smile when he lifts a couple of bananas from the fruit bowl. 

Tony grabs the rest of the bunch and chucks them onto the counter as Peter takes a seat. Peter rolls his eyes with a smile but accepts them. ''So when are you going to tell Colonel Rhodes?''

''When are you going to tell your scary friend that you like her?''

Peter blushes, then shrugs as he inhales a banana in one bite. ''He totally likes you though,'' he garbles, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

A heavy sigh leaves Tony. ''Kid, you’re way off base here.''

''He does!'' Peter says, frowning at Tony like he’s just said the dumbest thing possible. ''You should tell him - ''

''What is it with you two?'' Tony flicks his fingers back and forth between Pepper and Peter. ''Is this some alliterative name gang where you’ve decided to pick on me, the poor man whose names don’t begin with the letter P?''

''You’re ridiculous,'' Pepper says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''A completely ridiculous man.''

''I believe the word you’re looking for is eccentric.''

''Nope. Seriously, Tony, what are you so afraid of?''

''Yeah, Mister Stark,'' Peter chimes in as he peels another banana. ''You guys are basically already married.’’

''And you know all about that sorta thing do you, Underoos?''

''Ben and May were married,'' Peter says softly, ''and they used to act all goofy like you and Colonel Rhodes do.''

Tony feels a sudden urge to curl up in a ball on the couch and not move for the foreseeable future. There’s enough going on to keep him busy for the next few days, welcome distractions down in the lab and the impending arrival of the team for the holiday get together, but the pressing weight of his feelings for Rhodey sits heavily on his chest. 

''What do you want me to do?'' he asks moodily. ''Grab him and kiss him under the mistletoe when he comes home in a few weeks?''

To his surprise and mild horror, Pepper’s face lights up rather mischievously. 

He doesn’t find out why until much later when he steps into the elevator and spots a sprig of mistletoe hanging right in the centre. 

''FRIDAY, what the hell is this?''

_''It is mistletoe, boss.''_

''Yeah,'' Tony rubs his forehead and closes his eyes, ''I mean what is it doing here?''

_''Miss Potts hung it there earlier on today. I believe she feels it will encourage a moment of romance for you and Colonel Rhodes upon his return.''_

''That woman is a menace. My elevator is not for kissing!''

_''Miss Potts said you would say that, and has requested me to tell you ‘not with that attitude.'''_

Tony squints up at the mistletoe, mind flooding with images of Rhodey’s face close to his own, lips parted temptingly, eyes blown wide with want - 

_''Boss, your heartrate is increasing rapidly. Should I call for - ''_

''I’m fine,'' Tony reassures, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

The answering silence tells him that FRIDAY knows he’s lying too. 

* * *

Though it’s been a long time coming, Steve still isn’t quite sure how he ended up in this position. 

But with his back against the maroon wall of the elevator, shirt buttons open to halfway down his chest and a pair of lips chasing an eager path up his neck, he’s quite loathe to waste time trying to work it out. 

He vaguely recalls mentioning the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling as he had entered the elevator but aside from that, his mind is blissfully blank. 

Bucky’s mouth finds his once again and he moans softly, grabbing fistfuls of a swanky blue dinner jacket in his hands as he feels Bucky smile. 

''Not bad,'' Bucky teases huskily, ''for a kid from Brooklyn.''

''Shut up,'' Steve laughs and kisses him again because right now, all that matters is the canvas of Bucky’s chest beneath his hands; the sultry swirl of Bucky’s tongue against his own; the quiet groan that rumbles right through Bucky and straight into him - 

The elevator doors open with a loud hum, but it’s the sound of someone spitting out their drink that separates them and sends Bucky stumbling back a few steps. 

Tony gawks at them from behind the kitchen counter, drips of coffee clinging to his goatee. 

Steve rubs the back of his head awkwardly whilst fumbling with his shirt with his other hand. ''Uh…''

''Knew it!'' Tony barks, pointing at them. ''Called it. Knew it. Bruce owes me dinner.''

''You were betting on this?'' Steve asks incredulously as he steps into the room. 

''Well, not on you two getting jiggy in _my_ elevator,'' Tony retorts, giving them a pointed glare. ''Seriously, have you no shame? Do I need to call in a deep clean service?''

''What? No!'' Steve yelps, finally looking over at Bucky who has a ridiculous grin on his face. ''We were just - ''

''Spare me,'' Tony waves his hand. ''I don’t need the nightmares.''

Bucky cocks his head. ''Been a while since you got some, Stark?''

Tony scowls darkly over the rim of his coffee mug but doesn’t reply. Bucky’s grin grows wider and he hums in an overly thoughtful manner. 

''Bite me, Robocop,'' Tony snaps and stalks towards the door, leaving Steve to groan weakly into his hands. 

''What is the matter with you?'' he hisses. 

''Not a damn thing. Except…'' Steve’s hands are pulled from his face and down to his sides. ''I think we were in the middle of something.''

Eager fingers trail into Steve’s hair and his sigh is muffled against Bucky’s lips as they slide hungrily against his own once again. Heat blooms in Steve’s stomach, trickling through his veins like slow fire and spiking a fierce hunger that has him tugging Bucky as close as possible, moving his hands greedily up Bucky's chest, mouth moving to run the line of Bucky’s strong jaw - 

A surging thrum of noise pulls them apart again and the room plunges into darkness, the plethora of Christmas lights covering the huge tree in the corner blinking out last of all. 

Steve sighs, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s with a huff. ''Tony’s pissed.''

''You don’t say. Guy must be real hard up if he’s resorting to deliberate blackouts to try and stop our fun.''

A hand snakes down towards the buckle of Steve’s belt and he inhales sharply. 

''Better luck next time, pal!'' Bucky calls loudly and yanks Steve back in for another toe-curling kiss. 

* * *

The mistletoe hangs idly by, swinging a little to the offbeat sound of passionate kissing. 

''Holy shit…''

The smell of vodka and cranberry is so heavy in the air that Clint can taste it on his tongue. Or maybe it’s a taste that’s already in his own mouth; he can’t quite tell. He smacks his lips together appreciatively and continues to gaze into the pair of green eyes looking up into his own. 

''Holy shit…''

''You said that already.''

Clint grins, thumbing the apple of Nat’s cheeks with soft strokes. ''Yeah, but, it’s allowed.''

Nat smirks. ''Says who?''

''Says me,'' he slurs, folding his arms around her shoulders so that she’s snug against him. ''And what I say goes.''

''In your dreams, idiot,'' Nat retorts but her smirk is softening into something more real. 

''Hey, I’ve had this dream plenty of times,'' Clint says, nuzzling his nose into the column of her neck, ''and it always has a happy ending.''

Nat makes a noise of disgust and tilts back from him, earning a whine of protest. ''You’re repulsive.''

''You say that in my dreams too.'' Clint squints at her. ''Am I actually awake right now?''

Nat kisses him then, eager and keen. Clint hums in delight and hugs her closer, moving one hand into her hair so he can twirl a few red curls around his finger. 

''Damn, you taste good,'' he mumbles and Nat laughs. 

''You taste gross.''

''Do not.''

''Do,'' she whispers, going in for another kiss just as the elevator doors slide open. 

''Oh _, god.''_

Only their lips part as Nat and Clint turn their heads to look at Tony, standing just over the threshold, coffee in one hand and phone held halfway up towards his right ear. 

''You two? Really?'' Tony gestures at them with the phone, ignoring whoever is calling loudly at him from the other end in a static jabber. ''Whatever happened to no fraternising between teammates?''

''There’s no such rule,'' Nat tells him. 

''Yeah,'' Clint lazily adds, nuzzling his face into the curve of Nat’s neck with a sleepy huff. 

''Hold on,''Tony peers at them more closely. ''Are you two just getting in? It’s nearly ten am!''

''I’m sure you’ve stayed out later in your time, Tony,'' Nat smiles, giving a little wave as the doors close on Tony’s dumbfounded face. ''Now,'' she murmurs in Clint’s ear, ''where were we?''

A muffled snore is her only response.

It’s quickly followed by a startled shriek as Nat sweeps Clint’s legs out from underneath him and knocks him to the floor. 

* * *

Peter’s heart is beating so fast, he’s surprised that MJ can’t hear it.

Or maybe she can and she’s too weirded out to say anything.

The idea makes his speeding heart turn somersaults in his chest and he swallows hard, an odd sort of croak escaping his lips that has MJ turning to look at him. 

''Uh,'' Peter fumbles, smiling sheepishly at her, trying to keep his eyes trained on her face instead of looking up at the mistletoe situated above their heads. 

She continues looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised above slightly narrowed eyes, 

''You look pretty,'' Peter blurts out, immediately squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

A soft, shy little laugh fills the air and Peter’s eyes snap back open in surprise. 

There’s a faint blush creeping into MJ’s cheeks, making her eyes sparkle just a little. ''You look pretty too,'' she replies, giving him an awkward but no less amazing smile. 

Perhaps it’s how close they’re standing now, facing each other with the tips of the shoes nearly touching that makes Peter do what he does next. Or maybe it’s the way MJ is still looking at him, all quiet and pleased, or maybe he’s actually bleeding out in an alley somewhere and hallucinating and these are his dying thoughts. 

Whatever it is, it propels Peter forward in a quick little surge and he plants his lips against MJ’s in a quick kiss. 

It lasts a matter of seconds and when he steps back, an apology already forming in his head, MJ follows and gives him a quick little peck of her own. 

''Oh...'' Something warm and electric fizzes inside Peter, right through him to the tips of his fingers and toes, and then they’re stepping close again, lips parting and pressing together in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

With a happy sigh, Peter lifts his hand to curl around the edge of MJ's shoulder just as hers gently cups the back of his head. She exhales softly through her nose, breath tickling his cheek, and he hopes so very much that this doesn’t have to end any time soon. 

''Alright, alright, break it up. What is this, Romeo and Juliet?''

Peter flies backwards from MJ with such speed that he nearly trips over his own feet. From his position between the now open doors of the elevator, Tony quirks an eyebrow at him before looking at MJ, the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his face. 

MJ stays perfectly still, defiantly staring Tony down even as her blush from earlier turns a shade darker. 

Peter, mouth agape, recovers enough to point a finger at Tony. ''I _knew_ you’d seen that movie!'' he declares triumphantly. 

Tony rolls his eyes. ''Yeah, and I don’t need to see a re-enactment of it. Especially by you.'' He jerks his thumb backwards. ''Out.''

Peter and MJ shuffle out of the elevator, sharing an awkward glance, not noticing the slightly exasperated but undeniably fond look Tony gives them as they head into the penthouse. 

* * *

Bruce has experienced some rather crazy things in his time. 

For one thing, his body is so full of gamma radiation that when angry, he turns into, as Tony once so eloquently put it, an enormous green rage monster.

That is, on the scale of crazy things, pretty damn crazy.

And yet it seems to pale in comparison to what he’s doing right now.

Which is pushing Thor against the wall of the elevator, leaning up as high as he can on the tips of his toes, and kissing the god within an inch of his life under the mistletoe. 

It’s messy and intense, their tongues and lips meeting in fast, frenzied kisses that make Bruce groan loudly and Thor tug him closer with an enthusiastic grunt. Hands roam freely, pulling at clothing and digging into hair, and it’s not enough, nowhere near enough to satisfy the heat that’s consuming Bruce from the inside out, making him want more, so much more. 

Thor’s arms are vice-like around him now, rippling muscle rubbing deliciously against him, and Bruce inhales sharply as soft lips begin to move urgently down the length of his neck -

The elevator judders to a halt, snapping the moment in half and flinging the two of them away from each other with startled gasps and wide-eyed stares of aroused bewilderment. The doors open to reveal Tony, standing with one hand tucked into the pocket of his suit trousers and his eyes glued to his phone. 

He doesn’t look up as he enters the elevator, placing himself directly between Bruce and Thor who both turn their glances to the floor, pointedly not looking at one another.

The doors close again and the elevator gives a gentle shudder as it begins to head down. Bruce shuffles his feet, closing his eyes as he waits for his heart to slow down. He steals a glance at Tony, watches him type away on his phone with just his thumb, then lifts his gaze to Thor. 

And there’s such curiosity in the wide eyes already looking back at him, the gleam of lust and _want_ completely undeniable, that Bruce chokes on his breath. 

Tony glances up, brow furrowed in concern.

''You alright there, Brucie?''

''Yeah,'' Bruce replies, voice strangled, yanking at his collar awkwardly. ''Fine.''

Tony narrows his eyes, peering at Bruce suspiciously. He seems to become more aware of Thor’s presence because his head snaps towards the god, who grins far too wide and far too sheepishly under the sudden scrutiny. 

It’s an oddly endearing sight and Bruce can’t help but smile, a gesture which Thor returns with fondness, sending Tony’s head whipping back round again.

''Seriously?'' His arms crossing over his chest as he points at them. ''Really?'' He looks back and forth and then groans, bringing a hand to his face. ''Please tell me you didn’t get any further than first base before I stepped in here.''

Bruce gives a squawk of protest that almost matches Thor’s bumbling explanation for it’s obviousness, but Tony’s hand zipping through the air silences them both. 

''Nope, you know what, I don’t wanna know,'' he says, squaring his shoulders and rushing out of the elevator doors as soon as they open wide enough. ''Can’t go anywhere in this place,'' he mutters as he goes, shaking his head irritably. 

''Guess the others were right,'' Bruce muses. 

Thor cocks his head enquiringly. ''About what?''

Bruce looks over at him, words dying on his tongue as he takes in the rumpled mess of Thor's hair, the broadness of his shoulders beneath the jersey that he’s wearing, the slight stain of pink left behind on his lips from the force of their kisses. 

''Never mind,'' he whispers and meets Thor beneath the mistletoe again. 

* * *

''You’ll need to be there on time.''

''Uh huh.''

''I’m serious, Tony,'' Pepper says, flicking through some papers collected in a thin, blue folder as she walks alongside him. ''This isn’t something you can avoid.''

''Story of my life,'' Tony grumbles as they approach the elevator. 

''Are you still sulking?''

''I don’t _sulk._ I brood.''

''So that’s a yes then.''

''You don’t have to live with it!'' Tony moans loudly. ''Every time I go near the damn elevator - ''

''Tony - ''

''Pep, I’m serious - ''

''You’re paranoid. Or exaggerating. Or _both!''_

''Everyone seems to be reaping the benefits of the love elevator except me.''

''Can you _stop_ calling it a love elevator,'' Pepper sighs impatiently, closing the folder in her hands, ''and actually pay attention to what I’m saying to you?''

''I am paying attention. You’re the one not paying attention to _me.''_

''Believe me,'' Pepper laughs, ''I wish that were the case. You’re impossible to ignore.''

''If you hadn’t put the mistletoe in there - ''

''I can’t believe you’re making such a big deal out of this!''

Their bickering falls quiet as the elevator doors open to reveal the mistletoe, still going strong, along with Happy and - 

''May?''

Tony’s surprised exclamation goes unnoticed and the couple continue to kiss until Pepper clears her throat, smiling teasingly when they part with gasps of surprise, flushed and visibly giddy. A stunned laugh bursts out of May and she runs a hand through her mussed hair while Happy coughs gruffly and looks down at his shoes. 

''You see?'' Tony moans petulantly at Pepper. ''Benefits being reaped.''

Peter chooses that moment to enter the room, one headphone in his left ear and the other dangling over his shirt, tapping away on his phone. He looks up as he comes closer, frowning in confusion. 

'''...What’s going on?'' he asks slowly, hooking the headphone out of his ear. 

Feeling a sense of gleeful satisfaction, Tony can’t help the smirk that crosses his face as both Happy and May hurry out of the elevator, bumbling their way through garbled explanations that make Peter’s face scrunch up in bemusement. 

Then it clicks and his cry of ''you two were on vacation _together?!''_ follows Tony as he descends, leaving him chuckling quietly and eyeing the mistletoe with a little less disdain than usual. 

* * *

By the time Rhodey makes it home, late on Christmas Eve after everyone else has gone to bed, Tony has had enough. 

Spending the day amongst happy couples, cosy and cute and basking in the seasonal joy, has done nothing for his frustration. Even Pepper’s commiserating presence by his side as everybody piled onto the couches and watched Home Alone together wasn’t quite enough to soothe the niggling ache of jealousy; that growing bitterness that only comes from wanting what can’t be had. 

Peter makes it a little easier. Having already spent the day with MJ, he’s happy enough to curl up beside Tony, wedge his feet beneath Tony’s thigh and steal the blankets and whisper away loudly all through the movie. Tony focuses on his ridiculous commentary and hugs Peter tight when everyone bids each other an earlier goodnight than usual, the magic of the night still thick even without the promise of a man dressed in red sneaking down the chimney with presents for them all. 

So he’s alone in the penthouse living room, stretched out on the cushions and just starting to slip into a moody doze when Rhodey suddenly appears by his legs, making him jump.

''Santa?'' Tony whispers playfully. ''Is that you?''

''You wish,'' Rhodey laughs, giving him a wide grin. ''You gonna say hello or what?''

Tony stands and wraps his arms around Rhodey, immediately fighting back the sigh of relief that threatens to escape him as he feels Rhodey do the same. 

He wonders if Rhodey can sense the madness that has been raging inside Tony lately, because there’s something charged between them as they embrace, something that has Rhodey holding tighter and longer than usual, pressing close in a way Tony isn’t used to. Their cheeks brush as they pull away and look at each other, and a thrill of anticipation makes it way through Tony’s body to settle in his stomach as he sees Rhodey’s gaze flicker to his lips. 

But then the tone of the moment shifts, taking them back to their normality, and Tony tries not to feel too disappointed. 

They heat up the leftover pizza from the impressively large order Tony had put in earlier that evening, grab a few beers and situate themselves back on the couch, sitting close together in the somewhat enchanting glow of the Christmas tree lights. 

''I’m telling you, it’s true!'' Tony protests as he catches Rhodey up on the recent happenings in the tower. 

''How can one tiny bit of mistletoe have that much effect?'' Rhodey asks around a mouthful of pizza. ''It can’t have just turned them all into horny, lovesick idiots on the spot.''

''Please don’t say the word horny in the same context as Peter and his little girlfriend,'' Tony groans. 

''Tony, he’s a sixteen year old boy, of course he’s - ''

''La la la,'' Tony shouts, leaning back with a laugh as Rhodey tries to cover his mouth. 

''You’re being ridiculous.''

''Am not,'' Tony snaps, flailing up from his reclined position on the couch to grab the last slice of pizza before Rhodey can, sticking his tongue out petulantly when the man glares at him. ''Only people who are nice to me get to eat my pizza.''

''Oh, so it’s like that now, huh? Guess that means the tub of Ben and Jerry’s that I hid in the freezer before I went away is all for me then.''

Tony’s eyes go wide. ''Did I ever tell you that you’re my favourite?''

''Mmhmm, that’s what I thought.''

They laugh together before lapsing into a companionable silence, knees knocking together and shoulders brushing whenever they move or change position. Above the scent of pepperoni and marinara sauce, the sharp freshness of Rhodey’s cologne is near intoxicating and serves as yet another reminder as to why Tony finds this whole elevator situation so frustrating, so utterly cruel and unfair. 

''So lovestruck teenager aside,'' Rhodey says, ''you really expect me to believe that the others have been going around acting like love's young dream?''

''That’s a far too delicate description to what I’ve been witnessing,'' Tony mutters. ''But hey, if you don’t believe me - FRIDAY?''

_''Boss is quite accurate in his observations. Over the last two weeks, there has been a significant increase in the levels of Dopamine and Oxytocin, starting shortly after the mistletoe appeared in the elevator.''_

''See?'' Tony holds up his hands triumphantly. 

''Why did Pepper put the mistletoe in there in the first place?'' Rhodey asks, finishing off his pizza slice. ''It’s not exactly somewhere a person would usually decorate for Christmas.''

And before Tony can shout mute, the truth is laid bare. 

_''Miss Potts placed the mistletoe in the elevator in the hope that it would encourage Boss to kiss you, Colonel.''_

The moment slows down, everything sharpening into vivid detail as Tony watches the expression on Rhodey’s face change; sees the way Rhodey’s gaze swivels to meet his, confused and unsure; feels his insides shrivel and burn with the anticipation of rejection. 

''Tones?''

Rhodey’s voice is gentle and Tony immediately recoils, standing up with a hollow laugh. 

''Just a bit of fun, honeybear, that’s all.''

A hand seizes his sleeve and pulls him back down onto the couch. 

''What’s going on?''

''Oh, you know, Pepper’s idea of a joke. Always said she had a terrible sense of humour.''

''Right,'' Rhodey nods slowly. ''And that’s it?''

Tony nods, turning his head to stare at the carpet. ''That’s it.''

''Nothing to do with you actually wanting to kiss me?''

''I always want to kiss you, platypus,'' Tony snarks, summoning his most lecherous grin as he looks up at Rhodey again. ''I’m only a man, after all.''

''You’re weird is what you are,'' Rhodey sighs. ''Look, man, I don’t know what I’ve missed these last few weeks but clearly it’s bothering you.''

''Nothing’s bothering me.''

''Liar.''

They glare at each other, worried frustration coming from Rhodey’s eyes to clash with the defensiveness in Tony’s. A silence lingers, one that makes Tony consider jumping out the nearest window.

''What are you looking at?'' he finally mutters.

To his surprise, the corner of Rhodey’s mouth twitches into a small smile. 

''You.''

The word is so loaded, so weighted, that Tony feels it like a physical touch. It trails along his skin like fingertips, bringing goosebumps to life as it moves, and settles somewhere around his chest where he can’t ignore it. 

Rhodey regards him carefully. ''Tony, I...You know that I - ''

''Yeah yeah, I know, you love me, I love you, that’s been a certified guarantee since I puked on you after Casey Miller’s birthday party during our final year and you didn’t hit me for it,'' Tony rambles, grimacing at the memory.

Rhodey laughs quietly. ''Yeah. Yeah, I do.''

Tony knows this, of course he does, and a part of him feels like it should be enough.

''But not like _that_ , right?'' he says, a forlorn bitterness lacing his words; words that he can’t take back and instantly wants to as Rhodey’s eyes go wide. 

''Which is fine, absolutely fine,'' Tony carries on, rubbing a tight spot just below his clavicle. ''God, this is horribly emotional. I’m starting to feel nauseous. Am I turning green? I feel like I’m turning green. Should probably get a bucket - ''

''Knock it off.''

The firmness in Rhodey’s voice, the edge of military authority, sends an odd jolt through Tony. 

''Breathe.''

Tony does, only realising how thirsty he is for air when his lungs expand gratefully. Rhodey’s hand settles against the back of his neck, tentative but solid. 

They’re sitting so close now, so close that Tony can see the light specks of gold within the browns of Rhodey’s eyes and he doesn’t even try to stop himself from staring. 

''I do, you know,'' Rhodey says in a low voice. 

''Do what?'' 

''Love you like that. I thought you knew.''

Tony blinks slowly. ''You - what?''

Rhodey chuckles softly, leaning close and lifting a hand to rub his thumb along the line of Tony’s jaw. 

''You really are the dumbest smart guy there is.''

The kiss is as passionate as it is tender; a tantalising meeting of lips that leaves Tony torn between swooning and wanting to rip Rhodey’s shirt off. Rhodey’s hands sinking into his hair ground him into the moment and he growls at the feeling, looping his arms around Rhodey’s waist and pushing against his chest until they start to tip back into the cushions.

It’s better than Tony ever imagined. All those dangerous daydreams and sleepless nights wondering what could have been have got nothing on the reality of it all, nothing on the way Rhodey’s tongue feels brushing against his or the heavy pressure of Rhodey’s strong hands trailing down his back and under the hem of his shirt. 

''Hey, Mister Stark,'' a sleepy voice suddenly says, ''just grabbing a - WHOA!''

Tony and Rhodey bolt upright and scramble away from each other, standing breathlessly at either end of the couch. Peter stands near the doorway, one hand over his eyes and the other whirling around desperately as he shuffles backwards. 

''I'm just...uh, I didn't...Merry Christmas!''

With the slap of bare feet on the floor, Peter vanishes, leaving Tony and Rhodey to stare at each other for a few seconds before the laughter breaks out. It's light and carefree and allows them to tread the space back to each other, somehow banishing all the trepidation and uncertainty and keeping only what truly matters now. 

''Come on, honeybear,'' Tony grins, feeling free and unburdened, grabbing Rhodey's hand and pulling him towards the elevator. ''We're gonna do this right.''

''What - ''

''FRIDAY,'' Tony continues as he bundles Rhodey through the doors, ''order me a thousand bouquets of Pepper's favourite flowers to be delivered as soon as possible.''

_''Yes, boss.''_

Tony smacks one of the buttons on the control panel and the doors slide shut. 

''Tony,'' Rhodey laughs, all fond and soft, ''what the hell - ''

''Hey, everyone else has been making time in my love elevator for weeks,'' Tony complains, curling his fingers into Rhodey’s shirt and pulling him close again. ''Our turn now,'' he murmurs against Rhodey’s lips before kissing him, hard and deep and so very keenly beneath the mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experience for me to write considering that it featured other pairings that I don't necessarily spend much time reading about! I hope you found something to enjoy amongst the mess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
